


~Answered Prayers~

by Kairat11



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Married Destiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cas and dean being cuties, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is witness that prayers are sometimes answered in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Answered Prayers~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I can't resist fluffy destiel and even more so dadstiel, so I wrote this short drabble. 
> 
> Enjoy and happy reading!

** Answered Prayers **

****

The cool water drops sprinkling his bare legs and feet, his soapy hands cleaning Baby, and the sunrays peeking through the leafy tree branches warming his skin, made what he thought was a fevered dream, a reality. Dean never thought he would have this kind of impossibly happy life. Not after his mother’s passing from liver disease when he was thirteen and his brother nine, and then passing to the custody of his alcoholic and abusive father. He thought it was his fate to live in that hell forever. His heart still ached and his mind reeled every time those awful memories resurfaced. The sonorous laughter of his daughter and the amused voice of his husband, travelled all the way from his ears to the center of his being, effectively breaking the muddy feelings and thoughts clouding it.

 

_“Daddy, don’t let go, okay?”_

_“I promise I won’t princess.”_

The warm feelings bubbling there from just the sound of their voices and laughter pulverized everything that wasn’t joy. A smile crept up from his soul to his lips; those two were ardent prayers come true. He bent down and grabbed the water hose, and then turned it on. Just as the water washed away the lather from Baby, Cas and Angelica Mary were the holy water washing away his dark past. After making sure his precious car was soap free, Dean turned off the hose and started to walk towards his husband, who had taken a break from helping their girl learn to ride her bike without training wheels. His eyes followed Cas’s, fondly looking at Angelica animatedly talking to her best friend and neighbor. But as soon as Cas noticed him, he instantly reached for him; wrapping his arms around his waist like fresh sea breeze or a warm blanket. His eyes flutter as they locked with deep pools of ethereal blue as his own arms wrapped around his husband’s neck. Nothing felt better than being in his arms.

_“She’s growing too fast babe; I can’t believe she’s turning eight tomorrow,”_ Dean murmured; plastered against his man whilst stroking his soft dark locks. Cas’s arms hugged him tighter whilst his lips dropped feather light kisses on his forehead; his warm breath tickled his lukewarm skin. _“Remember when we held her for the first time? She was so small and fragile; we were scared shitless,”_ he couldn’t believe his voice cracked recalling those precious memories. Tendrils of nostalgia and melancholy coiled around his heart, and ensnared it; he was turning into an old fool.

 

“Yes …” Cas trailed off, his lips brushing down Dean’s rosy cheeks. They were still clinging to each other in a tangled mess of arms that refused to be parted; it didn’t matter that anyone could see them; once their eyes gazed at each other they were helplessly lost. Their breaths intermingled and their noses touched; not even the gentle wind could pass between them. Only the sweet voice of their daughter could penetrate through the bubble enveloping them; it was the most beautiful song.

 

_“Eww, papa and daddy are always making kissy faces at each other. Gross!”_

 

Cas and Dean’s shoulders rocked with the laughter rumbling in their chests, as their eyes turned in sync to settle upon a giggling Angelica and her friend. After the laughter had died down, the gravelly voice of his husband quietly spoke the words being chanted in his own mind, _“do you want to adopt again?”_

 

Dean felt blue eyes gazing at him intensely; lasers burning his flesh with unbridle love. He turned his face slowly; his eyes wide and mouth agape. _How could he still be alive, when he felt his heart burst with every word Cas uttered?_

 

_“Really? Are you serious?”_ Dean breathed as he tightened the hold on Cas’s neck. He gulped the knot clogging his throat and felt every muscle in his body tense; _would this be another prayer answered?_

Cas nodded whilst long-fingered hands moved smoothly up and down his damped back; the heat of those hands seeped through his gray t-shirt and made him shiver. _“With you, a thousand,”_ at those words he felt his knees buckled and immediately strong arms held him in place.

 

Cas’s tongue peeked out and licked his pink lips, and as if beckoned by them, spelled bound, he followed them with his own. It was a soft touch; a chaste kiss saying everything their mouth couldn’t, a promise; one of his hands crept up his husband’s mussy hair while the other smoothed down his neck. Meanwhile, one of Cas’s hands rested on his lower back as his thumb caressed it tenderly and the other came up to cup his cheek lovingly. They were simple gestures, exchanged daily, and never enough to quench the thirst for one another. Sometimes words were necessary to express certain things.

 

_“I love you baby.”_

Cas’s eyes twinkled with the smile pulling his lips, _“and I love you too, honeybee.”_

 

_“Papa, daddy, look! I’m doing it on my own,”_ their little girl yelled cheerfully as she rode her purple bike down the sidewalk.

 

The blinding smile growing on their daughter’s lips, the grin that crinkled the corners of his husband’s eyes and nose, and the one stretching his own impossibly wide, told him this was as real as the air he was breathing, the breeze ruffling his clothes and the chirping of the birds nesting in the nearby tree. This was his life and he knew that as long as he had his family, he would be happy. They were his answered prayers.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
